My Immortal: On Halloween
by DDDeloris
Summary: Halloween is a special night for all immortals. So what are Andie and her friends planning? A scare. They're going to scare the humans at a haunted house. But, would their night of fun cost them more then they thought? T for language.


**My Immortal: On Halloween**

**Yet another one shot instead of a chapter. Sorry, but I keep having these damn epiphany type things coming to my head and I have to write them down. In this story, everyone's immortal, as you can tell by the title. I might add a sequel, but it depends on how I end this. **

**I'm not gonna work on chapters for a while, 'cause I can't. No matter how hard I try. So, I'm just gonna write one shots until I can write chapters again.**

**God, I got so many mosquito bites in Tobago, it's not even funny. And every time I scratch I cut myself, but they itch so bad. I got this huge cut on my leg just from scratching one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Step Up 2, or the song My Immortal, but I own the OCs and stuff.**

**A/N: Sorta named after My Immortal by Evanescence. I knew it was a song, but I didn't know it was by Evanescence until I looked it up on YouTube. I shoulda known that, she has a pretty unique voice.**

**Oh, and this wasn't meant to be scary. I'm not really good at scaring people.**

"Andie, open up!"

Andrea West heard a loud banging on the door, but was just a little too lazy to get up. "Where are your keys?"

"Andrea, open the damn door!"

"Where are your keys?" She repeated, keeping the same tone.

There was a sigh not loud enough for a human to hear, but of course loud enough for Andie, and the door was kicked it. It flew from its original place and landed against the back wall, leaving a large dent.

"Well, someone's touchy." Andie said, giving her boyfriend a coy look.

Chase Collins looked at her cross. "Well, if you had opened the door like I asked, it wouldn't be lodged in the wall right now."

Andie rolled her big chocolate eyes at Chase.

"Just for that," he began, just a little smug, "we're not doing it tonight."

Andie's eyes widened and her jaw dropped just a little bit. "Oh, what makes you think I even want to?" She asked standing and stepping in front of him.

Chase didn't say anything. He leaned into her and let his long, pearly white fangs extend from his teeth. He then bit down gently on her bottom lip.

Andie held back a moan. Her boyfriend might have had an ego the size of his oversized forehead, but he sure knew how to make a girl want it more than anything. She was burning up. But, she had to be careful. She knew how sensitive he was to fire. This was a wonder considering he'd had a fire demon as his girlfriend.

--

"I'm gonna catch you!" He yelled as she zoomed past him.

She smiled cheekily, "We'll see about that, wont we?" She waved to him, and suddenly, she was floating in the air.

"No fair. You know I can't do that."

"Not my problem. Do what you can."

Moose thought for a moment, then smirked. "Fine. I will."

He stomped his foot, and as soon as he did, a large piece of land jolted out of the ground, and in Victoria Blane's direct. It just nearly missed her face, but sent her tumbling to the ground, and into a nearby wall.

"Now who's unfair?" She asked, picking herself off the ground. Her head shot up at him, and her eyes widened. He was coming right at her. She only had a moment. She had to run away. Or she could just disappear.

"Where the hell did you go?" her said more to herself than anyone else.

Tori didn't answer. She didn't have to. Give him a way to find her and win the game they were playing? She didn't think so.

"Hey, let me go!" He shouted, struggling to get out of her grip. She had reappeared behind him and grabbed hold of him, making her the winner.

"Ha. I win." She released him. "I told you a djinni was no match for a poltergeist."

"C'mon. One more game. Winner takes all."

Tori tilted her ghostly head to the side in thought. "Nah." She said finally. "I'm tired. Let's go home."

She and Moose turned to head back to their apartment. "So, I wore you out, did I?

She rolled her big, dark brown eyes. "Sure. You wore me out."

--

"Andie!" Moose called up the stairs when he and Tori had finally arrived home. "Chase! You home?"

"They're out."

Both Moose and Tori spun around to see Sophie, sprawled out on the couch, practicing her transformations.

"Oh, hey, Soph." Moose made his way over to his girlfriend and pressed his lips to hers. When he pulled away, her previous frustrated look was a happy one.

"Hey."

"What's wrong?" Tori asked, making her way over to them and plopping next to Sophie on the couch.

Sophie sighed in frustration. "I can't turn into a tiger. No matter how hard I try."

Moose examined his gorgeous girlfriend. She was the best shape shifter in the mortal world. Something had to be wrong. "Well, what have you been eating?"

Sophie's eyes widened and she scooted away from Moose. "Why, do I look fat to you?"

"No! Of course not!" He replied, in almost shock.

"I'm sorry." She calmed down and sat next to him again. "I'm just so damn stressed."

Moose nodded. He placed his hand gently on her back and rubbed it until he felt her relax. "Just give it some time, baby. It'll happen."

Sophie smiled and nodded. Moose was amazing. He never failed to put a smile on her face.

"Where's Missy?" Tori chimed when she noticed Moose and Sophie getting a bit too close to each other.

"She's in her room teaching Laine and Ben some Spanish."

"Laine's here? Is Morea too?"

Sophie nodded. Tori stood and walked from the living room to Missy's. She knocked on the door twice, then heard _come in_ and opened it. Missy was sitting on her bed, holding a teddy bear in her lap, speaking to two fifteen year olds. One beautiful blonde with extremely long hair… and extremely long vampire teeth. One gorgeous brown girl with long, curly dark brown hair who could turn invisible. But, there was something about Laine. Both Tori and Morea knew she was only half poltergeist, considering her father. But they both also knew the other half wasn't human.

"What's going on?" Tori asked, stepping into the room and closing the door.

"Missy's teaching us some Spanish words."

Missy nodded. "Yeah, and they're both fast learners." She tousled Benny's hair.

Missy was so sweet. It was a wonder how she got banished from heaven. Missy was a fallen angel, but no one understood why. She was never mean to anyone.

"So, what has she taught you so far?" Tori asked, taking a seat next to her niece.

"Hijo de puta."

She looked up at Missy. "What does that mean?"

"Son of a bitch."

That might explain why she wasn't in heaven anymore.

"We're describing my ex-boyfriend."

Tori nodded in understanding. Missy was good for attracting douche bags. "So, what are our plans?"

Missy, Benny and Laine all shared a look, "Plans for what?" The small Latina asked.

"Tomorrow's Halloween. Our day. What are we gonna do?"

Benny shot her hand up. "I know! Let's feed the hungry."

"No." Laine sighed.

Missy tilted her head to the side in thought. Tori was right, Halloween was their day and they deserved to have some fun. Maybe Andie and Chase could help.

--

Andie waited as patiently as she could in the long line at Starbucks. It may have been a hot summer day, but the heat is what kept her going. And, she was thinking a nice, steaming hot cup of coffee would really hit the spot. Apparently, so was everyone else.

Andie was about to light someone's ass of fire when she heard her phone ringing.

"Hey, Chase."

"Where are you?"

Andie smiled. This was a great opportunity to annoy Chase. "I'm at home. I was feeling kinda _hot _so I took off all my clothes."

"Don't tease me, Andie."

Andie giggled into the phone. Chase was just too clever for her. "So, what's up?"

"I just got a call from Missy and Tori. Something about a Halloween plan. They want us home."

"I'm in line for coffee." Andie looked forward. She would be in line all day. "Never mind, I'll be there."

She hung up her phone after saying goodbye to Chase.

"_Hey, heard their turning the old Miller's house into a haunted house for Halloween."_

Andie turned around to see two men, standing with coffee in their hands and talking.

"_Yeah, but I bet it's gonna be pretty lame." One said. "This town hasn't seen a good scare in six years."_

Andie smiled. She'd just gotten a great idea.

--

"Tori, Missy, open up. It's Chase."

Missy lazily waved her hand in the air. "Where's your key?"

"Oh, come on!"

The bushy haired Latina stood and walked over to the door, sighing in defeat. Since when was getting up so hard? She pulled open the door and let Chase in. "Hey. Where's Andie?"

"On her way." Chase stepped in the house and past his friend. He smiled at Moose, Sophie and Tori and sat down on the couch. "You guys wanna tell me why you called me here?"

Tori scooted on the couch until she was next to Chase. "Halloween is our day, right? The day all creatures that roam the heavens and the earth are free to do whatever we want. We should have some fun."

Chase nodded in thought. "Maybe, we can throw a party."

They all thought about it for a moment. A party might be nice, but it wouldn't really be any different than what they did regularly. They needed something that would be an adventure, but fit the theme of Halloween.

"I'm home!" The teenagers and one adult turned their heads to see Andie walking through the door. "And I have an idea for Halloween."

"What?" Chase asked, scooting to make room for her on the couch.

"We're going to spend tomorrow night in a haunted house."

Benny tilted her head slightly to the left. "Why?"

"To give the humans what they want. A good scare."

--

Andie was the first to wake. It was eight PM and she was excited. The group had decided to sleep all morning so they'd be alert for the scare trip.

She pushed the covers off of herself, careful not to take them off of Chase and carefully as possible pushed herself off her bed. She went into the bathroom to change. Chase might have already seen her naked, but she still felt weird changing in front of him. She pulled off her nightgown, the put on a tight, white tank top and come camouflage Capri pants. She left her hair down, but put on a matching camouflage hat. When she was finished changing, she left the bathroom to wake Chase.

"Chase. Chase, baby, wake up." She said, shaking his shoulder gently. "It's dark out. Time to go."

Chase's hand shot up and grabbed Andie around the waist. When she screamed, he laughed. "Got you."

"Ugh, you asshole." Andie pushed Chase's hand away, but he brought it back up around her neck and pulled her into a kiss.

Andie smiled when they pulled apart. "Get dressed, we gotta go." She pat him gently on the stomach. She was about to leave when he said,

"You know you don't have to go, right?"

She nodded, but left anyway. She had to wake up the rest of the house so they could leave. The first room she entered was the one Benny and Laine shared.

"Girls!" She shouted. She was just a little less gentle waking them up than she was with Chase.

The two teenage girls shot up out of their beds, and rubbed their sleepy eyes. "What time is it?"

"Eight. PM. Now, are you two coming with us to the haunted house or what?"

Benny and Laine shared a look. They wanted to have some Halloween fun, but it was early (well, not really) and they were both tired.

"Well?" Andie asked, raising an eyebrow.

The two teen creatures thought for one more moment, then nodded.

"Good. Then get up and get dressed. We're leaving as soon as everyone's up." Andie left the room as the girls dressed.

--

Once everyone was up, Andie did a headcount. "Wait, where's Mory?"

"She's not coming." Tori replied. "We couldn't wake her."

Andie thought for a moment. They wouldn't _need _Morea, but it would be a lot less fun without her. Finally, she sighed and nodded. "Okay, then. Let's go."

Tori, Missy, Moose, Sophie, Benny, Laine and Chase all followed Andie out to her oversized car. The truth was, none of them needed to drive, but it was a good way to stay together, and they didn't want the neighbors to suspect anything.

"We're here." Andie pulled up in front of the Miller's house. It was empty, which was a bit of a downer. "Damn it. No one's here."

Andie gave a frustrated sigh. Maybe it was just as well. Benny looked as if she was about to fall asleep, Sophie looked nervous as hell, and Chase looked… sexy. This night might be fun after all.

Andie was just about to pull away when—

"Andie, look." Chase pointed out the window towards the house. People were going in. "We could scare them."

Andie nodded. It was a group of rowdy looking teenage boys. And it looked as if they'd been drinking. "Let's go, guys."

The group filed out of the car neatly, and up to the old house. They stood in line behind the teenagers, who turned out to be a bunch of douche bags.

"Hey, baby!" One of them called at Andie. He was tall, with shaggy brown hair and green eyes. "How you doin'?

"Better than you." Andie said. Judging by his breath, he'd had about three beers. "I have a boyfriend."

"Oh, yeah?" He smiled and leaned until their faces were inches apart. "I have a girlfriend."

Andie made a disgusted face. She looked past the boy's head and furrowed her eyebrows in anger. Three of the boys were pawing at Tori and Sophie. Chase was fighting with one of them, who'd lifted Benny in the air. And Moose was hovering over Laine while about two of them were trying to attack her. "Hey, get your hands off them!" She shouted, pushing the idiot in front of her out of the way and nearly sending him tumbling to the ground. She knew why her friends weren't fighting back very hard. The boys would get scared and run away, then their evening would be ruined. But, if that one boy touched Benny one more time, she knew Chase could crush his head with his bare hands. "Come on, guys. Let's all just go in and have some fun, okay?" Slightly to her surprise, the drunken teens released the Tori and Sophie, then Benny and walked into the house. Though, on the way inside, one of them, the one Andie had spoken to earlier smacked her ass.

He would be her first victim.

--

"Dude, this isn't even scary." Mathew, the shaggy haired, green eyed boy exclaimed to his friends.

"I know." Another, a dark one with an afro agreed. "Halloween always sucks in this town."

The boys wandered around the house for a while. It was getting dull. A couple of painfully fake looking monsters would pop out of the wall every now and then, and that was it.

"Guys, let's get the hell outta here. It's a waste of time." The friends were about to turn around when they heard a noise. "You guys hear that?"

The others listened closely. "Yeah, it sounds like laughing." A medium height by with a buzz cut and brown eyes said. "A girl laughing." He smiled. He was actually drunk enough to think some giggling girl might sleep with him in a haunted house. "C'mon, guys. We can't leave just yet."

"You stay." One of them said. "We're outta here."

The boy nodded as he watched his friends head for the door. He followed the laughter down the long, dark mansion's hallway. He listened closely until he heard which door the laugh was coming from. When he reached it, he turned the knob and entered. "Hey, baby." He said to the girl.

Tori smiled at him. "Hi… baby." She said. She might have been a ghost who could lift things with her mind, and turn invisible, but he made her nervous. She smiled at him, then started walking toward him. Slowly.

He at first gave her a bright smile. When she reached him, he put his hands on her hips. She smiled at him seductively and only smiled wider when his jaw dropped and he backed away from her.

"Your eyes!"

Tori's eyes were dripping a bright red liquid.

"They're bleeding!"

Tori backed away from him, too. But she kept her smile. When she was to the back wall of the room, she raised her arms. Along with her arms, sixty knives rose around her. She lunged her arms forward, lunging every single knife in the boy's direction.

--

"Don't leave just yet." The gang of teenagers heard a sexy voice say. They turned around to see two girls standing in the doorway, smiling seductively.

Andie, Missy and Sophie made their way over to the boys and grabbed their hands. "Why don't you two come with me?" Sophie said, pulling two blonde boys into a room along with Missy.

Moose followed one of the boys who'd been messing with Sophie down the long hallway. Their ass would be sorry for touching his girlfriend like that. Chase, Laine and Benny went with the two boys who'd mess with the girls.

But Andie only wanted one. The one who'd touched her ass. The one who'd breathed strong Vodka in her face.

She would make him pay.

--

"So, man," Moose began once he'd closed the door behind him. The boy hadn't even see him come in. "I saw you messin' with my girl and my best friend outside there."

"Yeah, well, they didn't seem to mind." The boy smiled smugly. "I bet your girl and best friend are getting fucked by my friends right now."

Moose felt anger rush through his body. How dare this jackass say that about his friends?

"You know who's really hot?" The boy began, stepping near. "That one girl. Long brown hair, brown eyes. I would love to fuck her."

Moose was pissed now. Andie was his best friend. He was closer to her then he was to Tori and even Sophie. He stomped his foot on the ground as hard as he could, and sent shards of land flying in the air. The boy's eyes widened in fear, and Moose laughed. A large ring of land shot up around the teenager, trapping him.

--

"So…" the boy began. "You two are pretty hot."

Missy and Sophie didn't even pretend to like the boys. Missy grabbed this first around his neck and threw him into the wall. "You two will pay."

Missy opened her mouth, and out flew twenty angry bats. The devil had given her the power to raise demons and creatures from hell. Sophie transformed into a snake, and wrapped herself around the second boy's neck. She squeezed with all her might, and he toppled over.

--

Chase and the girls were the first in the car. Later, Tori came running out of the building. Followed by Sophie and Moose. Then Missy.

Andie was the last to leave.

"C'mon, D. Let's go." The fiery Latina told her.

Andie jammed her foot on the gas, and they took off. She drove until they reached home, then pulled into their space. They all got out of the car and went upstairs to their apartment. Chase and Andie said goodnight to their friends, then went to their room.

"So, that was fun." Chase said, pulling off his shirt.

Andie pulled her shirt off, too. Much to his surprise, she pushed him down on the bed and sat on his lap, facing him. "You know, Halloween's not over. It's still our day."

Chase smiled and nodded. "I guess you're right." He pulled her in for a kiss, but she stopped him.

"But, there's one rule."

"What?"

"You're my slave. You do what I say."

Chase chuckled, by nodded. "I do what you say." If doing what she said meant what he thought it meant, then being her slave would be the best thing he'd ever done.

--

"Damn it! At it again."

"What will we do about them?"

"We will have to find them. They're causing the town turmoil and if people found out the culprits were immortals, we'd all be banished to hell."

"What will we do when we find them?"

There was a long silence, and then, "We will have to kill them."

**All done. Not the best thing I've ever written, ****but I gave it a try and I hope you like it.**

**A/N: I know I didn't put what Andie did, but if Ii continue, I will.**

**Review please!**

**Naomi**


End file.
